thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Erin Solstice
Erin Solstice 'is the main protagonist of ''The Wandering Inn. She is an Innkeeper and master-class chess player. She first wandered in to this world on her way to the bathroom and has been stuck ever since. Appearance Erin has fair skin, hazel eyes and light brown hair with the slightest orange tint.Chapter 2.00 While initially she had short hair, it grew longer, to the point where she can tie it at the back of her head.Chapter 5.26 L She would eventually get her hair cut,Chapter 6.52 K but it would still be longer than the start.Chapter 6.68 She wears a custom-ordered variation of a t-shirt and pants.Chapter 1.21 Personality She is quite social, and tends to speak a lot. She is not very deceptive and is bad at keeping secrets from others. She is very politically correct, and goes to great pains to enforce equal rights within the territory of her inn. If she is threatened, she does not hesitate to fight back, however she is unlikely to throw the first punch. She loves playing chess, but is unwilling to view it as anything more than a game, thus preventing her from gaining levels for being skilled in it. Background After having arrived in this new harsh world, she found an empty inn. With no place to go, she took it as her own and decided to reopen it under the name ''The Wandering Inn, ''hoping it would make it easier for her to survive. With no prior experience of handling an inn, she is often met with hardships and slowly has to accustom herself to a live as an innkeeper. Chronology '''Volume 1: When Erin was going around a corner in her home in Michigan intending to enter the bathroom, she suddenly found herself face to face with a Dragon in a cave. After running from the Dragon and some Goblins who chased her, Erin found an abandoned Inn and became an Innkeeper. She spent the next few days surviving monster attacks and fending off Goblins, before getting her first customers.Chapters 1.01 to 1.06 For a while, Erin only got the same three customers — Relc, Klbkch, and Pisces — the former two being Senior Guardsman from the local city of Liscor, and the latter being a wandering Necromancer.Chapters 1.07 to 1.14 At one point, Erin killed a Goblin Chieftain that nearly raped and killed her. She then befriended and served some Goblins and Antinium, teaching them chess in the process.Chapters 1.15 to 1.25 In Liscor, the city closest to the Wandering Inn, as Erin called her inn by now, she met several people who also began to help her, prominently among them the Drakes Olesm and Selys as well as the Gnoll merchant Krshia.Chapters 1.13, 1.19 to 1.21 Erin was nearly killed again when Goblins attacked her Inn, and was saved by Rags — one of her Goblin customers whom she named — and Klbkch, the latter of whom died protecting her. Because of Klbkch’s death, Erin lost the protection of Liscor’s watch, and Relc as a customer.Chapters 1.25 and 1.26 After Klbkch’s death, Erin met an Antinium Worker whom she helped become the individual Pawn. She played chess against him and around hundred other Workers that accompanied him in an Immortal Game, gaining the skill Moment as a result. At some point, Erin met the Named Adventurer, Gazi Pathseeker, when she was destroying a Shield Spider’s Nest. Because of that and her Moment Skill, Gazi took an immediate interest in Erin.Chapters 1.27 to 1.31 After finding her Inn ransacked by a mysterious robber, Erin searched for some bodyguards to protect her and her Inn. Unable to afford guards, Pisces, who hasn’t paid for most of his meals, then gave Erin a skeleton to be her bodyguard as a form of payment. The skeleton, who was later named Toren, became Erin’s first employee and helped her gather and serve food and drinks to Goblins and Antinium.Chapters 1.32 to 1.35 After the discovery of a crypt a few miles away from Liscor, Adventurers began flocking to the city. Erin, who had only had a skeleton, Goblins, and Antinium, in her Inn for a while, needed to protect herself and her guests from the visiting Human Adventurers.Chapter 1.33 Eventually, an adventuring group called the Horns of Hammerad stopped by her Inn and became the first customers to rent a room. When Klbkch’s successor, Ksmvr, maimed Pawn, Erin used Moment to sing and make her songs come to life.Chapters 1.36 to 1.40 The leader of the Silver Ranked team, the Minotaur named Calruz, tought Erin and Toren how to fight after seeing Erin fail to protect Pawn. Erin learned Strike in a day, and was told that she is talented.Chapter 1.41 When the expedition by the Horns and several other Silver Ranked teams failed and unleashed Skinner and thousands of Undead, Erin’s Inn was attacked by the Undead. The Antinium Chess Club, led by Knight, rushed to Erin’s Inn to help protect her.Chapters 1.00 H to 1.42 Erin, Toren, and the individuals managed to fend off the Undead for a while, but were eventually overwhelmed when Skinner himself comes. Erin, who fell under the effects of Skinner’s Terror spell, was unable to fight, and Knight died. After Knight’s death Erin used Moment and played chess against herself for an eternity. She played for what felt like years, until living became fear, and fear became living. When Erin stopped playing, she still felt fear from Skinner’s spell, but she was used to the fear and thus able to fight back. Using up all of her acid jars, Erin was eventually forced out of her Inn in a desperate charge against Skinner. Erin, Toren, and the remaining Individuals, managed to badly wound Skinner, forcing it to shed its protective shell of dead skin. However, this gave Skinner the speed and mobility it didn’t have before, and almost killed Erin. Erin was saved by Klbkch, who was revived by the Rite of Anastases and saved Erin just in time, forcing Skinner to realize it was outmatched and retreat. Rags and her tribe chased the monster down and finished it off, causing all the Undead to leave, ending the attack on Liscor. The next day, Erin wept for the dead.Chapters 1.43 to 1.45 Volume 2: Afterwards, Erin met Ryoka, a fellow Earthworlder, as Ryoka stopped by in her inn. The two girls befriended each other,Chapter 2.01 and rushed to the crypt ruin where the Horns of Hammerad had failed, because they wanted to rescue Ceria, who was together with Olesm the only remaining survivors of the expedition.Chapters 2.02 and 2.03 Exiting the ruins, Erin and Ryoka were greeted by Gazi who tried to kidnap and bring them to Flos, her King. Despite help from many high-leveled natives of Liscor, they could barely prevent Gazi from succeeding; Erin poked out Gazi's main eye and caused her to flee the scene.Chapters 2.04 and 2.05 After a long brainstorming session, Ryoka left Erin to take care of her own things,Chapter 2.07 while Erin had to face the arriving winter. Her skeleton Toren blew up the old inn, and Erin's friends helped her reconstruct a new inn much closer to Liscor.Chapter 2.11 Erin also had her first successes as a salesperson for hamburgers short after.Chapter 2.13 It then turned out that the Liscorians quickly copied Erin's recipe, and in an attempt to top them again, she started an iPhone concert on a whim - something that has not been repeated afterwards. At that time, Erin also received a magical chessboard.Chapter 2.17 ... Volume 3: Volume 4: Volume 5: Volume 6: Volume 7: Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Innkeeper Lv. 40 (derived from Innkeeper) * Singer Lv. 6Chapter 2.17 * Warrior Lv. 2Chapter 2.09 Skills: * Cleaning (derived from Cleaning) * Cooking (derived from Cooking) * Crafting (derived from Crafting) * Brewer * Fighting (originally named Brawling) * Pitch * Control * Dangersense * Alcohol or Immunity * Aura * Endurance * Strength * Fire, Memory * Voice * Punch (derived from Strike) * Allies: Goblins * Recall * Recovery * Throw Inn Skills: Skills that apply only to the Inn itself. * of Preservation * of Sanctuary * Theatre * Grounds * Reconstruction * Structure * Landmark: Liscor Unique Skills: * Moment * Fare (For Leveling History see Here) Possessions List of unique and rare possessions that Erin came to own. # Magical Chessboard:Chapter 2.16 A chessboard that is magically linked to another smaller chessboard, so that they can mirror each move exactly, which allows 2 players to play against each other, anywhere in the world. # Faerie Flowers:Chapter 2.21 # Magical Door:Chapter 3.25 # Ancient Coin:Interlude - 4 # Salazsar Ring: A golden ring with the word 'Salazsar' engraved on it. A gift given by Wall Lord Ilvres stated to be the most valuable of the ten rings the wall lord was wearing. The actual effect/ability of the ring is unknown. It is enchanted to not be noticed, by deflecting awareness away from it, and make it seem like a copper ring.Chapter 6.11Chapter 6.50 I # Pelt's Masterwork Knife: A masterfully forged knife, done by Pelt. The center of the blade is made of iron for more flexibility, while the edge is made of steel for sharpness.Chapter 6.13 K # Magical Go Board:Chapter 7.04 Trivia * She objects to parts of her name, as "Erin" could either be a boy's or girl's name.Chapter 1.01 * She's from Grand Rapids, Michigan.Chapter 6.32 * Erin was at the earliest teleported to the Innworld in early October 2016, as she has been shown to know a quote from Trump that was released at that time. (“But he’s the one who said grab women by the—”)Chapter 2.06 * Erin is a firm believer in pepperoni when it comes to pizzas; she could take or leave pineapples, but she refuses to acknowledge anchovies.Chapter 2.31 * When she was younger, she dreamed of being a astronaut. Then, when she’d been slightly older she’d wanted to be a legendary chess player, someone who could beat even a computer in chess. And then she’d wanted to be a chess commentator, someone with a huge following or even a Youtube channel.Chapter 3.16 * According to Lady Magnolia, there are five people who might win against Erin in chess: " an old fool, the world’s smallest strategist, a reclusive mage, a miserable king and a dashing and quite charming lord."Chapter 2.38 * Erin was once in an online relationship with mysterio_Gamer12, whom she met during online chess games. She had been certain he was a handsome guy...that was until she found out, during one awkward Skype conversation, that mysterio was actually a Polish girl who thought she was a guy.Side Story – Mating Rituals * Due to her actions, she is considered and called insane 'by a lot of the cast. * The Frost Faeries didn't expect Erin to actually use the flowers they gave her for the feast she prepared for them. They said that mortals are supposed to throw them away. One suggested to remove them, when another faerie replied by saying that it is not possible as they were a ''gift.Chapter 2.40 * So far, her leveling to Innkeeper Lv. 35 is the only time that it was not shown, but only stated.Chapter 5.12 * Erin was infamous in Rags' tribe before they started to increase significantly in size. (Even so, they feared the inn. They feared the one that lives inside it. A trickster. A deceiver. A destroyer. She looks weak, but she is death.)Chapter 1.18 (The Goblins looked at their leader, still noisily being sick in the grass. They looked back at the Destroyer, slayer of the skin monster, provider of pasta and free drinks. They backed up quickly.)Chapter 2.02 * It has been shown that Erin has bad handwriting on severalChapter 6.03 occasions.Chapter 6.10 * After having 3Chapter 5.59 of her teeth broken and lost when Garen hit her in the jaw, Pisces mended her teeth by attaching shaped enamel of '''Bear Teeth to her broken ones.Chapter 5.58 * Back on Earth she once had a boyfriend for a bit.Chapter 6.56 * She is one of the few individuals in the world to reach Level 40 before turning 30 years old.Chapter 7.02 Gallery Erin Solstice (By Miguel).png|Erin Solstice by Miguel Wag by autumnelfy ddh296o.png|Termin and Erin by Allen Walker Rags and Erin by ccyan.jpg|Erin and Rags playing chess by ccyan Miguuel Artwork.jpg|Miguuel Artwork Erin by Evionth.png|Erin by Evionth Erin and Ryoka by Evionth.png|Erin and Ryoka by Evionth Erin by CarolinaCM.jpg|Erin by CarolinaCM Aura by DemonicCriminal.jpg|Erin's aura training by DemonicCriminal Erin and Olesm by DemonicCriminal.jpg|Erin and Olesm by DemonicCriminal Pisces by DemonicCriminal.jpg|Erin, Pisces, Mrsha and Bird by DemonicCriminal Erin, Mrsha and Toren by DemonicCriminal.jpg|Erin, Mrsha and Toren by DemonicCriminal Quotes See Here. Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Earthworlders Category:Innkeepers Category:Magical Innkeepers Category:Warriors Category:Singers Category:Floodplains Category:Izril Category:Liscor